Dulce tentacion
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Sasuke uchiha, se casará mañana quien lo diria…sus amigos deciden hacerle una despedida de soltero, preparándole una peculiar sorpresita "una bailarina exotica".Cabellos rosados, ojos verdes, curvas candentes, podrá resistir la tentacion? ¡SasuSaku! MA18


**_Tema:_** _Drama, romance, infidelidad y obviamente MÍA, **sé original y** **NO copies.**_

**_Personajes: _**_Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Personajes inventados:_**_ Wataru (jefe de Sakura), Yuki y Miyu (hermanos gemelos de Sakura) y otros._

**_Contenido:_**_ Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, fuerte OCC en algunos personajes._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Edad mínima (lectores): _**_18+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ****_¡LeSGaRdy, _**reportándose!, (anteriormente XxLeSLy HaRuNoxX)

**Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por mi tremenda ausencia, por la falta de publicaciones y demás.**

**¡LO SIENTO!**

En el 2010 me pasó de todo, primero estaba estudiando medicina por que era algo así como un legado de mi familia; o sea mi abuelo tatarabuelo bisabuelo y mi padre fueron médicos, mis hermanos también lo fueron o lo son, y yo por tonta, sin definir bien mi vocación, me desvié, las primeras clases no me parecieron difíciles, por que era teoría, pero después…vinieron las practicas y ¡puaj!

Descubrí que soy hemato fóbica (miedo a la sangre) necrofobica (miedo a los muertos), cuando les propuse cambiar de carrera, por poco y me comen vivita, pero al fin y al cabo entendieron XD!

Ahora voy a estudiar Derecho, que cambio tan drástico, en fin no comentan este estúpido error.

No quiero quitarles vuestro tiempo, solo quería aclarar vuestras mentes jeje

Este será mi primer republished XD!

_Una chica estará en la necesidad de ser una bailarina erótica, por mantener a sus dos pequeños hermanitos y poder comprar las medicinas costosas para su pobre madre._

_Y un tipo que será el último día de soltero, conocerá que no solo podría encontrar mujeres hermosas en lugares decentes._

_Mayormente esta historia la narraran ambos personajes: Sakura y Sasuke ¿ok?_

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos de los personajes: _"CURSIVA"_

_Sasuke: **CURSIVA Y NEGRITA**_

_SAKU: SOLO CURSIVA_

**_Por favor no me crean una pervertida T/T_**

_Empecemos:_

* * *

**_"Dulce tentación"_**

**_By_**

**_LeSGaRdy_**

* * *

**_Capitulo I: Dos perfectos desconocidos._**

_Japón – Yokohama; 5:30 am._

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas – objetó un joven rubio, llamado Naruto.

Desde las cinco de la mañana, la misma insistencia: "su despedida de soltero", solo bostezaba y el olor a alcohol se dispersaba en el living, sus amigos estaban algo tomados, pero no ebrios, se habían dado el lujo de venir a joderle el sueño.

- Si – intervino Kiba – es tu última noche de soltero, hay que aprovecharla.

- Hmp, no – dijo fríamente – GRR necesito dormir.

- Pareces un ancianito – se burló el de ojos azules – ¿esta es tu noche y no piensas aprovecharla?

El gran Sasuke Uchiha, un popular empresario, el soltero más codiciado en Japón se casaba y nada más y nada menos que con Karin, hija de otro empresario.

La chica era guapa y por partes si le atraía, ¿la amaba?, la quería pero amar y querer es diferente, llevaban dos años y medio de novios y habían decidido comprometerse.

¿Y por que no divertirse aunque sea solo por una noche?, Naruto tenía razón era la ultima noche, que sería conocido como un gran empresario soltero, si era el ultimo día de soltero que le quedaba.

Dio un suspiro – ¡vamos teme, anímate!, o te llevo a rastras.

- Quisiera verlo – le retó

- ¿Vas a ir si o no?, mira que tenemos una linda sorpresita para ti – dijo el castaño

- Hmp, está bien – respondió haber si lo dejaban en paz – ahora déjenme dormir.

Si, era la ultima noche y la que le marcaría de por vida…

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

_Japón – Yokohama; 9:30 pm_

_¡Mierda!, se me hizo tarde, ¡Sai me matará!, ¡diablos como pudo ser posible!, me volví a dormir en el hospital._

_- Mamá – le llamé en un susurro a mi madre que se encontraba muy enferma._

_Todo lo hago por ella, los medicamentos son muy costosos y que mejor manera de conseguirlas de esa manera: dinero fácil._

_Desde que enfermó he dejado mis estudios, a mis dieciocho años, tuve que buscar un empleo, pero todos me lo negaban, me rechazaban simplemente por no tener suficiente edad o experiencia en el campo._

_Sai, uno de mis amigos, me consiguió un empleo de mesera en uno de los mejores restaurantes, yo acepté gustosa._

_Pero con el tiempo, me fueron explotando y pagando menos, me harté de aquella rutina y renuncié, yo estaba totalmente desesperada por conseguir el dinero._

_Preguntaran, donde se encuentra mi padre, el murió cuando tenía quince años._

_Desde el día que murió, mi madre era ambos papeles, cada madrugada salía a trabajar, hasta que un día enfermó dejándome a cargo de mis dos hermanos pequeños: Yuki y Miyu, eran gemelos._

_Por el momento como hermana mayor debo asumir el papel de madre, solo le ruego a Dios que no me la arrebate, es lo único que pido._

_Bajé del auto, allí me esperaba parado, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi trabajo, siempre decía que iba contra de mi integridad, pero eso me valía una mierda, primero estaban mis hermanitos y mi madre._

_¿Pues que era yo?_

_Ya lo sabrán a su debido momento._

_Siempre cuidándome como si fuera mí hermano mayor._

_Bajé del taxi y me dirigí hacia él – _hola_ - le saludé con un beso en la mejilla_

- ¿Sakura, por que tardaste tanto? – _me interrogó_

- Estuve en el hospital – _le respondí, mientras entrabamos_

- ¿Y como está? – _al igual que yo, estaba preocupado, era de esperarse, si yo estaba triste, el también, si yo era feliz él lo era._

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º****  
**

_Japón – Yokohama; 10:00 pm_

**_¡Estúpido dobe!, ¿como pude hacerle caso?, bueno, igual tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no?_**

**_Supongo que Karin estará haciendo lo mismo y ¿por que yo no?_**

**_Solo espero que esa "sorpresita", no sea una estupidez, por kami, solo pido eso, que esos idiotas no hayan hecho alguna tontería ya que solo para eso son útiles._**

**_¡Grr!, son las 10:15 de la noche y estos tarados que no llegan, ah la ultima noche que seré el soltero mas cotizado de Japón, mañana ya estaré casado._**

**_Wow, ni yo me lo creo, jamás me vi en el futuro con un anillo en el dedo._**

**_Mi hermano mayor se casó, mi otra hermana también, así que solo falto yo._**

El móvil sonó y el respondió – ¿donde están? – dijo un pelinegro furioso.

- ¡Abajo!, baja de una maldita vez – **_me dijo el idiota de Naruto – _**apúrate que me muero de frio – **_se quejó el idiota._**

**_Vi por la ventana, una limosina color blanco me esperaba, cogí mi abrigo y salí del apartamento._**

**_Solo será una noche de tragos y nada mas, no soy de los tipejos, que en la despedida de solteros hacen de las suyas, yo soy un hombre con principios._**

**_Y sobre todo un Uchiha._**

**_Caminé hasta la limosina, allí me esperaban mis amigos "Neji, Naruto, mi hermano, Shikamaru y por ultimo Kiba"_**

**_¡Venga!, el idiota invitó a toda la bolita de bakas, di un suspiro y me senté al lado de Itachi, él era el único que me entendía._**

**_Naruto también lo hacía, pero era muy escandaloso y por el momento necesito paz._**

- ¿Nervioso?**_ – me interrogó, adiós a la tranquilidad._**

**_No respondí – _**es normal – **_me dijo_** – cuando me llegó la hora, uf, los nervios me comían vivito

- ¿Y? – **_le respondí con desgana._**

- Vaya que entusiasmo – **_respondió irónicamente, desvié la mirada._**

**_Al parecer ya habíamos llegado, vi el lugar, era un night club VIP, algo por el estilo, no le tomé importancia y bajé ultimo de la limo._**

**_Pero no era uno cualquiera, era uno de esos, que poseían esas bailarinas exóticas, el idiota de Naruto me lo había mencionado._**

**- ¿Este es el lugar?****_ – dije sin interés, pero en realidad me causaba curiosidad, jamás vine a un lugar de esta clase._**

**_Siempre eran bart's, pero night club, no._**

**_Naruto, saludó aun tío alto, de piel negra al parecer el que cuida la puerta, como siempre entré último._**

**_Nos sentamos en una mesa, un tanto apartada de las demás, al parecer era una zona especial._**

- Yo invito la primera ronda- dijo entusiasmado

**_Y así comenzó mi despedida de soltero, en un night club de striptease…_**

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

_Japón – Yokohama; 11:00 pm_

_Bajé de la zona de baile, me puse una bata y me dirigí hacia el camerino, donde todas la bailarinas exóticas, como yo, nos cambiamos, vi de soslayo la zona vip._

_Era raro ver gente rica en estos lares, en fin que se yo._

_Wataru, parecía desesperarse, Ino, mi compañera de trabajo no había llegado, tal vez tuvo algún inconveniente._

- Sakura_ – me llamó – _tu eres mi única esperanza

- Pero acabo de terminar_ – protesté, era viernes y el club se llenaba más y más._

_Y algunos clientes eran realmente exigentes._

- Te pagaré un extra_ – me dijo – _por favor, es para la zona vip_ – me rogó - _solo por esta noche ¿si?

_Si de dinero se trataba yo no podía negarme, tenía que comprar esos medicamentos._

- Está bien_ – acepté temerosa a la propuesta, nunca había bailado en aquella zona, lo bueno de este trabajo, es que tenemos ciertas reglas:_

_La numero 1, es que los espectadores no nos pueden tocar, tan solo ver._

_La numero 2, prohibido enamorarse de los clientes, aunque yo no tenía cabeza para ello._

_La numero 3, jamás revelarás tu verdadero nombre._

_Yo, ya tenía mis clientes y siempre me daban propina a la hora de bailar._

_Empecé como principiante y ahora todos me dicen que soy una experta en el tubo._

_Mi otro nombre era "Negai", que significa deseo, me lo atribuyó Wataru, según él hago que los hombres me deseen._

_Salí con la ropa adecuada, lista para bailar, con mi pelo suelto, humeante a olor de cerezo._

_Era una zona especial, tenía que bailar solo para una mesa, estaban cuatro tipejos, uno rubio con los ojos azules, uhmm, si tienen lo suyo, a su lado uno con el cabello castaño y extraños tatuajes en el rostro._

_Y el tercero, nunca en mi vida, vi un hombre tan…tan…tan…_

_Guapo, dios, sus facciones eran perfectas, pelo negro, y esos ojos tan profundos que cualquiera podría hundirse en ellos._

_Y el último era asombrosamente parecido, al parecer era su hermano._

_Decidí hacer lo mío y dejarme de estupideces._

**_Así que esa era MI "sorpresita", vaya no esta nada mal, desde que entre a este lugar, vi esa mirada, esos ojos tan intensos, verdes como las esmeraldas._**

**_Y su cabello, un raro color, será una peluca, ¿o tal vez no?_**

**_No puedo despegar mí vista de su cuerpo, realmente es perfecto y creo, aún más que Karin._**

**_Esto es excitante, un segundo, me dejaron solo, estaba tan absorto en esa hermosa mujer, que ni cuenta me di._**

**_Lentamente se acercó a mi y bailo en ese tubo, solo para mi, ¿que edad tendría?_**

**_¡Basta Sasuke! ¡Déjate de estupideces!_**

**_Uhmm, parece que es joven, ese aroma, jamás lo sentí en una mujer, esa mirada me invitaba a seguirla, lentamente se alejó del lugar, dejando cada huella de sensualidad._**

- ¿Y que tal teme?, ¿te gustó? – se acercó con una cerveza en mano.

**_No respondí, tengo que reconocerlo, quedé deslumbrado con esa diosa encarnada en mujer._**

- Eso no es todo**_ – me dijo pícaramente, eso quería decir, le vi un poco confundido, no entendía nada._**

- Ven**_ – me jaló del brazo y me dejé llevar, ingresamos a una clase de habitación, la luz era un color rojizo, se tornaba a todos los colores._**

**_Allí había una silla, y del otro lado un tubo y al parecer era otra habitación._**

**_Nuevamente la vi entrar con esa sensualidad, que me dejaba sin habla _**– disfruta tu última noche**_ – y se fue el cabezota._**

**_Ahora si, estábamos realmente solos, nadie nos podía ver, me sentí un poco incomodo._**

**_Nuevamente empezó ese baile, que lentamente me excitaba, las reglas eran claras, pero a mi me vale una mierda._**

**_Kami, cada movimiento era una tortura, la entrepierna me empieza a quemarme, trato de retenerme._**

**_Tengo que hacerlo, si tan solo no existiera el vidrio, la tomaría y la tocaría a mi gusto._**

**_Sorprendentemente, el vidrio se abrió como si de una puerta se tratase y ella salió, tan solo con bragas y un bracier negro con encaje._**

**_Que mujer, sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, sus piernas largas y bronceadas, esas curvas._**

**_Y por ultimo, su rostro angelical._**

**_Me rodeó por el lado derecho y se sentó en mis piernas, ¡mierda!, ya no aguanto mas._**

**_Adiós al autocontrol._**

_Vaya que tío, se excitó, yo, solo hago mi trabajo, me senté en sus rodillas y él me cogió desprevenida, pero le retuve a tiempo – no – le dije lo mas sensual que podía…_

_- ¿Como te llamas?__ – me interrogó, pero yo no respondí._

_Uhmm __– moví mi dedo índice en son de negación – __no muñequito, no puedo decírtelo._

_Ops, se me salió, pero es la verdad, parece el mismísimo Zeus encarnado en hombre, todo es perfecto._

_Pasé mi índice derecho por su labio superior y lentamente fui bajando, al parecer su amiguito también se entusiasmó, lentamente fui estimulándolo, aun sobre los pantalones puestos claro._

_No soy ninguna ramera, tan solo provoco, ese es mi trabajo._

_- Me llaman, Negai__ – le susurré calientemente, para incitarlo más._

_- Deseo…__ – susurró con ese brillo en los ojos, que lo único que destellaban era lujuria, me paré y me fui al lugar donde tenía que bailar para él._

_Pero él no me lo permitió, me sujetó del brazo, obligándome a quedarme sentada en su regazo – __¿ya olvidaste las reglas?__ – le susurré dulcemente._

_- Me importa una mierda__ – me respondió con la voz jadeante._

_Me pasé, será mejor que terminé esto y me vaya, por que si no…_

**_Cualquier cosa podía suceder en esa habitación, ¿o no?, no me importa, mi mente me decía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y que simplemente la dejara ir._**

**_Pero la lujuria que fluía por mis venas me decía que me deje llevar y que la haga mía…_**

* * *

¿Y que tal os gustó?, el trama la ingenió mi prima, las partes así, ya saben…

No piensen mal, OJO yo no miro porno, si se hacer el lemon, trato de hacerlo cómodamente, y además lo aprendí de otros fics ^. ^U

Solo espero vuestro apoyo mediante sus reviews, otra cosilla es que no pude separar los tiempos con guiones (como solía hacerlo), tuve que hacerlo con una linea grande, no hallé otra mejor solución, pese a que edité una y otra vez el capitulo, tal vez la web se normalice posteriormente.

La verdad no quería volver a escribir, pero cuando abrí mi mail después de casi un año, casi me da un susto al ver tantos mensajes, preguntando cuando leches iba a publicar, y sentí pena, no me gusta ser egoísta, además es como un pasatiempo.

Así que seguiré escribiendo, tengo historias nuevas, pero no diré los títulos, por que mi prima me ha informado que ciertas personitas han copiado los títulos y/o contenido de algunas historias mías ya publicadas, por eso hice algunos cambios, espero que eso no os moleste.

Matta ne ^. ^

**..:: LeSGaRdy::..**


End file.
